A Honks Bond
by LifeJumper123
Summary: Soul Bond. when Harry was 9 years old. Miss. Figg notice's how the Dursleys treat Harry and tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore decides to move Harry to a family like Tonks, who has 9 year old Nymphadora. So he asked them, where they accept. Then when Harry ...
1. Discovery of Treatment and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: when Harry was 9 years old. Miss. Figg notice's how the Dursleys treat Harry and tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore decides to move Harry to a family like Tonks, who has 9 year old Nyoamhdora. So he asked them, where they accept. Then when Harry and Tonks go to Hogwarts, they find out that they are soul bonded and that there are some secret's they didn't know (not even Dumbledore)**

* * *

A Honks Bond

Chapter 1: Discovery of Treatment and Plans

Miss. Figg began to worry about Harry, every time she watches him at her place he always look unhappy. Something was telling her that Dursleys had treated Harry horrible. She decided to see what they have been doing to him. One day, she looked out of the number 4 Privet Drive and saw what shocked her. They treated Harry like a slave, and made him sleep in a cupboard. She knew that she had to contact Professor Dumbledore .She decided to Owl Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore came to Miss. Figg's place to respond to her Owl. He was wondering what Miss. Figg wants. When he saw her on her rocking chair with some of her cats. Dumbledore sat on a chair near Miss. Figg.

"Hello Miss. Figg, what can I do for you today?", he asked.

Miss. Figg explained about Harry like a House Elf slave and him sleeping in a cupboard.

"thank you, Miss. Figg. I will first find a family that will care for Harry first. Keep an eye on him. Let me know if they abuse him or anything.", Dumbledore order. Miss. Figg nodded. She knew Harry deserved a better life.

Then Professor Dumbledore left to find a family that will have Harry.


	2. Family Found and Abused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Found and Abused

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was in his Office worried; he made a mistake of placing Harry with the Muggle's. He should have listen to McGonagall the day he left Harry on the Doorstep of Privet Drive. He knew Lily and James. It made him think that Harry Potter and Tom Riddle would be alike, if Harry was continued to be treated like dirt by the Dursleys, he and Tom would be more alike.

He was thinking that Tonks would be best for Harry. He sent a message to ted to, saying for him and Andromeda to head to his office. After about an hour, Ted and Andromeda arrived by Floo. They were wondering what Professor Dumbledore would want.

"Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. Lemon Drop?" Albus asked. They declined. "You're probably wondering why I would call, right?" they nodded. "You've heard of Harry Potter, right?"

"Who hasn't?" Ted joked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to adopt him." Dumbledore asked. Then came the shock looks on Andromeda and Ted. At first, they thought he was joking.

"Are you Joking Dumbledore?" Andromeda asked in disbelief.

"No, the Muggle's he lives with had treated him horrible. Like making him like a House Elf and making him sleep in a cupboard." Dumbledore said in a series tone. Then Andromeda gasps.

"_How could anyone do that to a child, especially Harry Potter?" _Andromeda thought.

"I realized that I made a mistake for leaving Harry there. So I was looking for a family that will love hair and I thought that you would be perfect to raise Harry. So how about it?" Dumbledore said.

"How about it Honey?" Ted asked, looking at Andromeda in eyes.

"Well Nymphadora always wanted a Brother, so yes. Harry needs a better life. Lily and James would want us to take care of Harry better than those Muggle's.", Andromeda answered, while smiling.

"Ok.", Ted said, then he turned to Albus, "We'll blood adopt him, Professor."

"Good, now I will take to where Harry is. Take my hand." Albus instructed.

They took his hand and Apprated to Privet Drive.

* * *

Meaning while inside Number 4 Privet Drive...

Harry was washing dishes, while Dudley was making fun of him.

"You know why you don't have friends? Because of that Ugly scar on your forehead. Your parents were Freaks, like you, Freak. That's what mom said. That's also why you don't have friends, because you're a Freak." Dudley said.

Harry got angry; he tried to come up with ways of not punching Dudley or Uncle Vermon will punish him heavily, because he did not have a good day at work, and because he hated him. So it was never a good day for Vermon.

Dudley kept saying things that were making Harry mad.

"_I wish something would hit Dudley on head where he did be out cold."_ Harry thought, angrily.

Then his wish came true, Aunt Petunia's Flower Vase, hit Dudley in the head. but the sad thing is for Harry is it didn't Knock Dudley out cold. Instead it only got him to cry.

"DAD.", Dudley yelled.

"_Oh, no. I'm in trouble."_, Harry thought.

Then came Uncle Vermon who looks ready to kill. He walked in to the kitchen and saw Dudley on the floor and what made him really pissed off pieces of the Flower Vase. It was obvious what happen. Harry or Freak threw the Vase at Dudley. He turned to a very nervous Harry A.K.A Freak. Before Harry could tell him how it happen like Magic.

"BOY, YOU HURT DUDLEY. YOU THREW THE VASE AT HIM, THAT'S IT I'LL KILL YOU. YOU WILL NOT EVER HURT DUDLEY EVER AGAIN.", Vermon yelled.

He slapped Harry on the face hard, knocking Harry to the ground. Then he kicked Harry harder and harder in the stomach, where Harry would be coughing out Blood. Harry thought that he was done, that he is going to die.

But what Vermon didn't know that he was being watch by a very shock Miss. Figg. She knew that she had to get Professor Dumbledore immediately. Then her luck came Professor Dumbledore, a man, and a woman from Apparition

"Here we are, Privet Drive. The fourth is the one Harry lives in. now follows m…" Dumbledore was saying, until he saw Miss. Figg running towards him. Something was wrong for sure, because the look on Miss. Figg's face was panic and shock.

"Albus, the Dursley's are abusing and killing Harry." she said in panic.

Albus, Ted, and Andromeda ran to number 4 Privet Drive. They tried opening the door, but it was locked. Then Ted brought out his wand, pointed it at the door knob and said the spell, "_Alohomora", _which unlocked the door. They ran into the kitchen, where they saw Vermon kicking an unconscious Harry Potter where Blood was coming out.

Vermon noticed them and said, "YOU FREAKS STAY OUT OF THIS, HE IS NOTHING TO YOU."

"Actually your wrong, _Expelliarmus_." Ted said, casting the spell. Knocking Vermon back and unconscious. They turned towards Harry checking to see if he was still alive.

"He's breathing." Ted said.

"You and Andromeda take Harry to St. Mungo's, I'll call the Auror's to get here and take care of the Dursley's", Albus order, with tears in his eyes. He felt like it was all his fault; he put Harry with these horrible people.

Ted and Andromeda nodded and Apprated Harry to St. Mungo's.


	3. Nightmare and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmare and Truth

Harry was out cold for about 3 days in a strange Hospital. He was having a Dream that he was at house, and saw a man (who looked like him much, except he didn't have Green eyes) talking with a women (who was holding a Baby in her arms.) The women had red hair and the same green eyes as Harry's. Harry was being to think that these to Adults must be his parents and the baby being carried by his mother was himself.

Then when his father looked out the window, Harry saw the look on his face, showing fear and shock. His father ran over to his mother. She saw the look on his face and was wondering what's wrong?

"He's here; take Harry and run, Lily." He yelled, still showing fear.

"What do you mean James?" She asked, with fear and confusion.

"Voldemort, he's here. Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off.", James said.

Harry was confused who was Voldemort? A murder?

"No James, he'll kill you." Lily said, with tears coming down her eyes.

"Please Lily, I don't worry about me. I want you and Harry to be safe. Ok." James said, with tears in his eyes. Lily nodded slowly. Then she gave him a kiss on the lips, which lasted for about a few seconds.

Then Lily ran upstairs with Baby Harry in her arms, she went to the room where Harry's crib was. Harry in the dream followed Lily.

"Harry, I love you. I won't let Voldemort kill you. I promise." Lily said, then she heard the front door of house bang open, and then she heard a high, cold laugh that immediately told that James was dead. Tears came down her eyes.

Harry looks sad this was how his dad died. By some murder named Voldemort. But what about his mother? How did she die? Was it by Voldemort like his father? What about himself? Did Voldemort only want his parents dead? Or did he want to his parents and himself? If he did how he survived? If Voldemort was so determined to kill, like a serial killer. Why did he survive? Did Voldemort change his mind or something?

Then she heard laugh and footstep get closer and closer. It only told Lily one thing. Voldemort was now wanting to kill her and Harry. Then when then the sound of the footsteps and laughing stop near the door. It was quite for a few seconds.

Harry was confused. Did Voldemort decide to give up? If he did how did his mother died? How he get the scar on his forehead? Why did Voldemort …

Then suddenly the door bang open and standing where the door had been was a black cloaked figure. His face was hard to see, because of the hood on the cloak had made it was hard to see. It was obvious who the figure was. Voldemort.

Harry felt like he was going to pee his pant. He was so scared. The two things that through his mind were how he survived from Voldemort? The other thing was why did Voldemort want kill his parents and him? It didn't make any sense?

He watch as his mother screamed, as Voldemort walked to her and the crib, where Baby Harry was crying loudly. Voldemort went too walked to the crib.

Harry noticed that something was in his hand. It looked like a wooded stick, but it also looked like a bone. It was confusing that's how he killed his parent's? Then he saw his mother stand in front of Voldemort and her knee's on the floor, with tears in her eyes.

"Please kill me, instead of Harry. Please just kill me.", she said.

"Stand aside, Mudblood and I'll spare your life. This is my only warning." Voldemort Said in a serious tone, pointing his stick at Baby Harry.

"NO, please leave my Harry. Please just…" she said, until Voldemort pointed the stick at her.

"Avada Kedavra", he yelled. Then a jet of green light came out of his stick and hit Harry's mother. Showing no signs of pain. Then her body fell, showing no signs of life. It confused and shocked Harry, "_What the hell was that?_" he thought. Then he recognized the green light in his visions in the past.

He watches as Voldemort turn to Baby Harry in the crib, pointed his stick. Harry knew what Voldemort was going to do next. The same thing he did to his parents, that jet of green light. Harry watched as the as Voldemort said the two words that killed his parent's and the jet of green light came out of his stick, but something different happen. The spell did hit Harry, but it backfire (like a baseball to a bat), and it hit Voldemort. Then Harry watched as Voldemort's body turned into a mist. The mist quickly left the room like it was alive. Harry was very confused, and then a beam of white light, shown in his eyes.

Then his eyes open, seeing about 4 people. Harry, was wondering who were these people? Where he is at? Harry tried to get up and out of the bed he was in, but one of the people stopped him.

"Rest, Harry. You had a few broken bones, lose of blood, and bunch of bruises." the Old Man said.

"Where am I?" harry asked.

"You're in St. Muntgo's, Wizarding Hospital in downtown London." a little girl answers, who was Harry's age. The odd thing of the girl is her eyes and hair changed colors. Harry at first thought he was seeing things. Then she changed her hair blue to pink. Harry realized he wasn't seeing things. But Wizard? Was it a joke? He thought it was.

"What do you mean Wizarding?" Harry asked.

"I guess, I should have except Petunia would not tell you about your parent's.", the old Man said, "Harry, you may find this hard to believe. Your parent's were wizards. The reason your aunt didn't tell is because she was jealous and hate your mother."

Then it hit Harry about the dream, it made sense of the jet of green light that killed his parent's. It was magic, the two words of the magic that killed them was a spell. So the stick Voldemort had was a wand. But was that what really happen? He will have to ask.

"What happen to my parent's, if they didn't die in a Car crash?" Harry asked.

"Dark wizard named Lord Voldemort killed them, he tried to kill you. But the spell he casted on you, backfired and hit him instead. Which made you famous in the Wizarding world, because the spell he casted, the one that nobody has survived but you. Which gave you the title 'The Boy Who Lived?' I put you at the Dursley's, after it happened. I thought you will safe, but I learned that you are not save from the Dursley's, as I learned that they abuse you and neglected you. If your mother could come back from the dead, she would have my stones for leaving you there." The Old Man said.

Harry had smile at that image. It would be pretty funny.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this young man, here," Pointing at the man who Harry remembers seeing on the weather channel, "is Ted Tonks, his wife Andromeda Tonks, and they're Daughter Nymphadora Tonks, but she likes to be called Tonks."

"Harry, would you like to move out of the Dursley's?" Albus asked.

"Yes, anywhere but them." Harry answered, while smiling. It, looks like he will get a family that will care for him.

"Well, I was wondering if would like to live with Ted and his family?" Albus asked.

Harry was shocked; he will get a chance to have a family that will love him for who he is. This is what he always wanted. He has to accept, he do anything to get away from the Dursley's.

"Sure, I'd do anything to get away from the Dursley's. Speaking of them, what happen to them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we'll after you were taken here, I called the Auror's, (Wizard type of Police), and they were arrested and taken to Azkaban, the Wizard Prison. Vermon will have 20 years, Petunia will have 5 years, and Dudley will have 5 years. You get most of possessions at they're house; also we got most of your stuff at Tonks house right now. After about a couple more days of rest, the Healer's said you'd be free to go.", Albus said, showing some sadness for leaving Harry with those horrible Dursley's and for making some of the same mistakes as he did with his sister Ariana.

"It's ok, sir. I forgive you. It's not your fault." Harry said, noticing Albus's sadness.

"Oh, but it is my fault. I went against your parent's will. In it said and I quote, 'under no circumstances am Harry to be place with the Dursley's. Since they hate Magic, and end up treating him like a House Elf with a horrible Pureblood family.' I went against your parents' wishes. That was the one of biggest regret's I made in my life. I understand if you will hate. I hate myself right now", Albus said in a sadly, as a tear went down his eye. Knowing that he will get yelled at.

Harry looked at Nymphadora, noticing her turned red which was tell him that she was angry, then Ted who was showing some anger, and then Andromeda who was the most angriest of all. Harry did not know if he should forgive Albus more or not. He was wanting a reason, why.

"Albus, could you tell me why you went against my parent's wishes?" Harry asked.

"Well, when your mother sacrificed herself to save you it created a power that even Voldemort does not understand, even the meaning of it. Where that power is in your skin, and when Voldemort used the killing curse or the spell that killed your parent's…" Albus was saying until Harry interrupted.

"You mean Avada Kedavra?"

Then there were some gasp by Andromeda and Nymphadora. Albus was shocked, how did he know the spell?

"How did you know that?" he asked, still shocked.

Harry explained the dream he had before he woke up. Everyone was shocked, how can he have that dream?

"Well, the made sense. Yes, Avada Kedavra. The power got the spell to backfire, a weaken him. As that's what the mist you saw move. Anyway, when the spell and your mother's sacrifice would protect from Voldemort from ever touching you, until your 17. When your mother mention of the Dursley's, I thought she was exaggerating at first, but now I realized she was right. I regret going against your parent's will and I am truly sorry, Harry. I'll understand, if you'll hate Me.", Albus said, with tears coming out of his eyes.

Harry could tell, Albus was telling the truth. Harry decided it was best to forgive Albus, since he understand his mistakes.

"Albus, I still forgive you." Harry said.

"You have your, mother's heart of kindness, Harry." Albus said.

"Albus, I'm curious. Why did Voldemort want to kill me and my parent's?" Harry asked.

"That's I can't tell, yet. But I promise, before you arrive to Hogwarts, which be when you are 11, I will tell. I hate to keep a secret, after what I did. But I promise you, before you get to Hogwarts, I will why he killed your parents and wanted to kill you.", Albus said.

"Ok, I understand.", Harry said.

"Why don't you get some rest Harry?", Albus said.

"yes, sir.", Harry replied, as he slowly closed his eyes. Thinking of how his life was going to change to a better life. He will have a family that will love him who he is. That he knows what really happen to his parents.


	4. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**If I'm making mistakes on the story, then I'm sorry. I'm still learning to write a story better. If I make a mistake, let me know on a review (By giving me suggestions on how to improve it), and I'll improve it. If you have any idea for the story let me know, please.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Home

After Harry was out of St. Muntgo's, Andromeda took him to her house. Harry was happy to have a dream come true, he was getting a family that will love him. It was wonderful. He followed Andromeda Lobby of St. Muntgo's, where there was a huge fireplace near it.

"Now, how are we going is a transportation Floo Powder. Now, it's the fastest way of transportation in the Wizarding world. Well, there is also the Knight Bus, but it's like a Rollercoaster without safety bars and trust you would prefer to travel by Floo powder. Now, we are going to walk into the fireplace. Then I will grab a hand full of Floo Powder and I will say the address of the very clearly or you would end up in the wrong place. Now, walk into the fireplace." Andromeda instructed. Harry did so slowly, wondering if this is crazy. Then Andromeda walked in with a handful of Floo Powder.

"Hang out, 22 Williams Road." Andromeda said, clearly. Then she released the handful of Floo Powder to the floor. Then the Next thing Harry is that a green fire covered them, and then next thing Harry knew is that slid out of a different fireplace, he noticed that Andromeda slid out of the fireplace as well, covered in soot. Harry got up noticed that his Glasses were broken; Andromeda noticed and pointed her want the Glasses.

"Reparo", she said. The Harry's noticed that his glasses had repair themselves. Harry was shocked. He followed Andromeda into the living room of the house.

So far, the house was wonder. It had wonderful furniture; the walls were the color of a Bluish-grey, there Picture's hanging on the wall both Muggle and Magical type's of the Tonks family members. When Harry walked into the Family room, where he saw Ted in a business suit and Nymphadora in a pink t-shirt and short jeans, sitting on a couch talking. When they noticed that Harry walked in. Ted stands up and walked up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Hello Harry, you maybe probably remember me at St. Muntgo's.", Ted said.

"Yes sir, I remember you." Harry replied.

"You remember Nymphadora…" Ted was cut off by Nymphadora, while her hair turned red.

"Dad, don't call me that name, please"

"Get use to it, you stuck like chuck." Ted joked.

Then Nymphadora's hair turned darker red and then her eyes turned red. Harry was confused. How can she be able to that? Was it a magical ability? He decided to ask.

"How can she be able to do that? Change the of her hair and eyes?"

"Oh, Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus. Which means a Witch or Wizard that can change their physical appearance in their free will." Ted answered.

"Ok."

"Now, we were wondering on the way to adopt you in the family. There two ways for us to adopt you. There is blood adopt, where it requires a little of your blood and make you have some of our genes. And there is Muggle way. Which is filling papers", Ted said.

Harry began to think for a moment. Which one should he chose? He knows that the Muggle way was painless and from the sound of blood of blood adoption has pain in it, and pain reminds him of the Dursley's. So he thought he will go with the Muggle way.

"I'll go with the Muggle way. The blood reminds me of the Dursley's, when they hurt Me.", Harry said, sadly.

"It's ok, I understand. Me and Andromeda will go and fill out the adoption papers. When we step out, we will turn the wards. That's like a security system, Harry. Also the Anti-Intruder **(A/N made it up.)**; another security that would let us know if you if an unwanted visitor comes in is on. so your safe, why don't you and Nymphadora get to know each other. She can even show your room. Also dinner is in the fridge, you know how to work the microwave, Nymphadora." Ted said.

"Yes, dad." Nymphadora said happily, "Come Harry, I'll show you my room and then your room."

She dragged Harry to her room, which was the 1st room upstairs. When they entered her room, the room was the size was about 25ft by 15ft ,the walls were pink, there was book case filled with books, a large minor hanging on the wall, a large dresser, a larger desk, and a Queen sized bed with a bunch of pink Heart shaped pillows.

"So what do you think?" Nymphadora asked smiling.

"It's beautiful. Nice bed. I wish I had a bed like that, except the heart shaped pillows, I'm not being rude. It's that I'm a Guy.", Harry said, worried she was going to punch him.

"It's ok, I understand." Nymphadora said.

"How is the room bigger than it shows outside?" Harry asked.

"It's called an expansion charm. Come on, I'll show your room." Tonks said.

They to the next room to Tonks, which said Harry's room. Harry's room was the same size as Nymphadora's, it has a book shelf, Queen Size bed, and the walls were white, a large dresser, and a large desk.

"So, what do think?" Nymphadora asked.

"It's nice. Just I don't like white on the walls." Harry answered.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Dad if we can change it. What color?" Nymphadora asked.

"Green.", Harry answered.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Nymphadora asked.

"I don't know. How about getting to know each other? Since I'm going to be adopted, her.", Harry answered.

"ok.", Nymphadora answered.

They spent all day and night getting to know each other, and talking about the Wizarding World. They enjoyed getting to know each other. They even read some of the about spells and abilities to learn to past the time. Waiting for Andromeda and Ted to return. Harry was wondering if his life could get any better, but during dinner he began wondering about Voldemort. He is still out there, somewhere in Great Britain or another country. Is he still in the mist form? Trying to find any way to his body back? Would it involve himself?

Why would Voldemort want to kill him? Was it because his parent wasn't on his side? Was because Voldemort just liked killing? If so, why did he give his mother the chance to be spared? It didn't make sense. Well at least Dumbledore promised to tell him, before he goes to Hogwarts?

Then Andromeda and Ted came in through the front door. They looked tired and happy at the same time. Then Ted turned to Harry and gave him a big smile.

"Welcome to the family, Harry Potter-Tonks", he said proudly.

All Harry does was smile; he just got a family that will love him.

"Yes, welcome to the family. Tomorrow, we will take you shopping, ok." Andromeda said.

Harry nodded.

"Now, why don't you two go to bed? Tomorrow, is a big day? Ok?" Andromeda said.

Nymphadora and Harry nodded and walked up to their bed rooms to have sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long to update. Been busy with other stuff and how to write better. Don't worry next chapter will come soon. The Soul Bond of Nymphadora and Harry will happen in a few more chapters.**

**Now I need your help, which house should I place Nymphadora and Harry together in at Hogwarts? This will last about 1 or 2 weeks, not exactly sure when. Until the chapter before the sorting update.**


	5. Weird Dream and the New Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Weird Dream and the New Prophecy

A few months had passed, where Harry was having a better life with Andromeda, Ted, and And Nymphadora. They had gotten him some regular clothes that fit him, a new pair of glasses (Because Dudley kept punching him, before the Tonks), and made his room the way he wanted. Nymphadora told him more of the Wizarding World and to know each other more. Harry kept feeling drawn feeling Nymphadora. He couldn't explain it.

Harry still had his mind about Voldemort. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Why Voldemort wanted to kill him the most? There were a lot of questions, he wanted answered, but he decided to wait until he starts Hogwarts.

Harry had the best birthday ever, when he turned 10. He ate a very tasty birthday cake. He wished for a for a wonderful life in the future, when blowing the candle's. he got some more clothes from Andromeda and Ted, a photo album of his parent's from Albus, A box of Chocolate Frogs and a peek on the cheek from Nymphadora. This made Harry blush.

Harry thought he could sleep in on next day. He was having a weird dream. The weirdest of all dreams, Harry had.

_He found himself at what looked like a Hospital, in the giving birth area. Then a man dressed in red robe, green eyes, glasses, about 20, muscular, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead was holding a hand of a woman that looked like she was giving birth. The women had bubble gum hair that changed into red and green, a little shorter in height, pink and black socks, pink shirt, black jacket, same age as the man, and a stomach was like a mountain. She was screaming, while trying to breathe in and out._

_The woman was holding the man's hand tight, so tight that his face could show the pain he was in, even Harry felt it. Harry was wondering why he could feel it and who the man and woman were. Then it hit him of the man, the man was himself in the future, because of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _

_But who was the woman? She looked familiar, but it couldn't hit him. He decided to wait and see. _

"_Nymphadora Honey, keep pushing. The Medi-witch can see the of the head of the baby. Just keep pushing." Future Harry said calmly._

"_SHUT THE F**K UP, HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT'S GIVING BIRTH. AFTER THIS I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THIS ANYONE MORE OR I'LL KILL YOU." the Woman yelled, like a banshee. Squeezing his hand harder._

_Harry was in shock, the Woman that's giving birth is Nymphadora. That means that they're the parents of a baby in the future. Then he also realized something, they will be married in the future. How? He was adopted by her family. How did he marry her? It made no sense._

_Nymphadora kept pushing, squeezing his hand harder and harder, and then a big loud scream. The scream was so loud that it could have been heard from America. Then a few seconds went by and then a light cry was heard. Then the __medi-witch_ _had a baby in her hands._

"_It's a boy", she said, showing them the baby and walked off to clean the baby._

_Future Harry had a smile on his face that said "I'm a Father." He looked over Nymphadora to see that was happy and tired at the same time. He gave Nymphadora a kiss on the forehead. Then the Medi-witch came back with they're baby boy with a smile on her face._

"_Coagulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have a healthy Baby boy and he's a __Metamorphmagus." she said._

_Then Nymphadora jerked up showing happiness in her face, as she hugged and kissed him on the lips. Then the Medi-Witch handed the baby to Nymphadora. Nymphadora smile and turned to future Harry and stare at him looking like they were silent talking. It was confusing? What are they doing?_

"_What doing you think, we should name him?" Nymphadora asked._

"_Teddy…Teddy James Potter.", Harry answered, while showing tears of joy._

"_Welcome to the world Teddy." Nymphadora said. Looking at the baby that fell asleep in her arms, "Harry, time to wake up." She said in a voice similar to Andromeda. Then a bright light blinded Harry._

"_Harry, time to wake up. Come on, wake up." said the voice of Andromeda again._

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and saw Andromeda stand near the door which was opened. When his eyes were fully opened, he got out of bed. Andromeda just smiled.

"Breakfast is ready, I made yours and Nymphadora's favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes and Eggs. "Andromeda said.

Harry was excited. He ran down stairs to eat breakfast in the kitchen. Harry enjoys living Tonks family and they're cooking, better than what the Dursley's made. He couldn't wait for presents, he get's presents that kids should have.

Harry noticed Nymphadora came down stairs, with a nice smile on her face. She still had on a weird sister's t-shirt, blue jeans, pink and black strip socks, and tennis shoes. In her bubble gum pink hair, heart shape face, and pink eye's form. She grabbed a plate of Pancakes and started eating them. Harry still keeps getting the feeling of being attached to Nymphadora. He still couldn't explain why.

After about 50 minutes, Harry and Nymphadora had finished eating breakfast and went up stairs to play board games and talk.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Professor Dumbledore went to check Professor Trawney. Something was telling him to check on her. He walked into her Classroom and saw her looking into one of her Crystal Balls. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hello Professor Trawney. Anything new?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore. I just have a new Prophecy for you. Of the You-Know-Who and a couple of people. Would you like to hear it?" Trawney said Proudly.

"Sure, I have time." Dumbledore answered, happily. any Prophecy is worth listening, if it's about Voldemort. The first was about Harry and Voldemort, now there's another one adding another person.

Trawney closed her eyes and inhaled then exhaled. Then she slowly opens her eyes and said the new Prophecy in a deep voice.

"_The one that the Dark Lord marked will be Bonded with the one with the power to change…As they have the power the Dark Lord knows not…Where the Bond between the Marked and the Changed will forever show…As they work together to defeat the Dark Lord, before the Dark Lord defeats them…"_

This made Dumbledore wonder, Harry is not doubt the one marked, but who is the one that can change. Then it hit him. Nymphadora Tonks is a Metamorphous, which means she can change. Bonded? What does that mean? The only Bond, he can think of is Soul Bonded. That means that the bond will give Nymphadora a piece of Voldemort's Soul, from Harry. So not only is Harry a Horcrux, but also Nymphadora.

So that's two Horcruxes, he knows of. But how many more Horcruxes did Tom make? Still he did not know. So when will the Bond happen? He had no idea. He knows he will not only tell Harry the 1st Prophecy, but the 2nd one as well.

He then walked out of the class room and went to his office, leaving a very confused Professor Trawney behind.

* * *

**Sorry, I took long again. I had plans to do. I still have the choice of House to put both Harry and Nymphadora in. It will last for about a week and a half. Here are the results so far.**  
**Gryffindor-1 ****Slythrein-0 Hufflepuff-4 Ravenclaw-2 So far Hufflepuff is in the lead. You can put as many votes as you like. It has to be on the review you post, I'm still learning Fanfiction. You can put the max of 2 choices.**


End file.
